Stuck in the TV With You
by redwolffclaw
Summary: When Shawn tries to fix the Psych office's TV, things go from bad to worse when he and Gus get dumped into TV land. Now the duo have to stay alive and play along while trying to get out of the weirdest situation of their lives. Who knew TV could be so bad for your health? (YOU VOTE FOR WHERE THEY END UP! )
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This is going to be all kinds of cracky wackiness.

**You as the reader are going to get to vote which TV shows Shawn and Gus end up in.** The Current poll for the story will be up on my profile. When the voting is done, the poll will be gone and the next voting will come after the next chapter is posted. There will be many genres of shows and a good variety to choose from! **(Note: The poll will be blind so the next chapter will be a surprise!)**

Each TV show is going to be a true mash up and sometimes, if I am unfamiliar with the voted show, it may take me a bit to write the chapter as I am going to have to become an expert to write these. (There will be no half-assing OOC on my part)

I hope it will be as fun for you as it is for me. Also, once and a while, I will give not chosen shows another chance in another genre, so don't fret if your favorite wasn't picked the first time.

**WARNING:** If the chosen TV show has swearing in it, I am not going to sensor it. I will however put warnings on the chapters that aren't for virgin ears.

I Do not own Psych or any of the tv shows I am throwing Shawn and Gus in.

* * *

**Prologue: Electronics and Shawn Don't Mix**

After a long day selling pharmaceuticals, all Gus wanted to do when he got back to the Psych office was to relax and watch some WWE Wrestling and maybe eat some churros. However, when Gus arrived he noticed Shawn was behind the TV working with some wires that were sticking out the back of it.

"Uh Shawn… what are you doing to our flatscreen?" Gus narrowed his eyes, looking at the mess of discarded electrical wires.

Shawn looked up from his task. "Hey buddy. The TV went out and I was just fixing it. Have a seat, it will be ready in a second."

Gus was scared to even ask, but unable to resist, "How do you even know how to fix a TV Shawn, it is a complex electrical system. One wire out of place and the whole thing could be ruined."

"Relax…" Shawn rolled his eyes. "I Googled the brand and how to fix it." Shawn reached behind him towards some wire cutters while still gripping and exposed wire. "Could you hand me those? It said if I let go at this point I could short out the TV or cause the entire power grid in the neighborhood to go out."

"Power grid!" Gus exclaimed, "Didn't you unplug the TV before you started working on it?!"

Shawn gave him a guilty look while still trying to reach for the wire cutters. "If I said yes would you believe me?"

Gus walked over and tried to stop his friend from doing anything else incredibly dumb. "Not a chance Shawn. You…" Just as Gus grabbed Shawn, Shawn managed to grab the wire cutters, and inadvertently grounded both of them. Electricity shot through their bodies with a loud 'POP!' and the last thing Shawn heard before blacking out was Gus screaming his name.

* * *

**END NOTES:** Where will Shawn and Gus end up first!? You'll see soon enough. The first chapter is already out and the poll is up and going on my profile!


	2. Stay Tooned

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've been sitting on this one a while, and it will be the only one not voted on, because I had to have something to start with. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Stay Tooned**

Shawn awoke to the sound of birds chirping. His first thought was Gus had left him on the ground all night as punishment and it was already morning. Groaning and putting a hand to his head, as if the action would quell the monster headache he currently had, and he opened his eyes. He was still in the office alright, but it wasn't right. Everything looked animated. All the details were there from his and Gus' laptops to his Thunder Cats action figure, but it was all cartoonish. Plus the bird noises were getting louder.

Shawn feared the worst and glanced above him as five small blue birds circled his head. "Oh…" He reached up towards them, to prove to himself they weren't real. When he was able to grab one of the struggling creatures by the tail, it started tweeting at him. He let go and with an angry glare all the birds circling his head flew off. Now he knew he had to be dreaming.

"Shawn!" The shout of his name in a slight lispy voice caught his attention. Turning, he saw an orange duck bill attached to a black face that was uncomfortably close to him.

"Ack!" Shawn exclaimed and backed up.

The black duck, that looked suspiciously like Daffy, backed away as well. "Shawn? Is that you?" Shawn nodded, his mouth hanging open in shock. "I told you not to touch that TV! This is all your fault! Now look at us!" Gus wailed.

Taken aback to suddenly be staring at Daffy Duck with Gus' voice he tentatively asked, "Gus?"

"Of course it's me!" Gus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to slap his head back and forth with his hand. "Snap out of it Shawn!"

"Ow Gus!" Shawn held his hands up protectively and was able to shove the duck off him. He rubbed both his furry cheeks to get the sting out. "What the?" Shawn felt his face again. He didn't forget to shave this morning, so he had no idea why it should be so shaggy. Touching the rest of his face, he realized his front teeth were huge but his nose was a lot smaller than normal. Continuing delicately up his head he gasped when he felt long hairy ears extending at least a foot and a half above his head. Pulling it down he saw it was covered in gray fur.

Rushing to the bathroom, Shawn stared in horror at his harey cartoon reflection. "My, aren't we a bit vain today." Gus quipped at the rabbit feeling up his own face.

Shawn however, was silently freaking out. He, THEY, were Looney Tunes! "Gus, what happened to us?" He questioned his friend as if he would actually know. "You're a duck! I'm a rabbit!"

"You think Shawn?!" Gus glared at his friend. "I am going to kill you for this." He started to pace back and forth. His bare duck feet making slapping sounds on the floor. "What are we going to do?"

Shawn thought for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed, "And Jules! They might know what is going on!" He tore out of the bathroom, his legs going in circles for a second before he finally was able to run outside to his waiting motorcycle. It was a little more curvy and old fashioned looking when animated but it started alright. Shawn jammed on his helmet, which oddly enough had holes for his large ears to fit through.

Gus followed him and went for the Blueberry. "You are not leaving me here like this Shawn! I'm coming with you."

"Make sure you can keep up!" Shawn grinned and gunned the engine.

* * *

The ride to the precinct was an interesting one. Animated cabs and cars were all swirling in and out of lanes with cartoon cabbies hanging out and waving their fists angrily. Shawn had to regularly pitch his bike out of the way of said vehicles. It didn't seem to matter to them that he was on the road. "Hey Jack! Watch where you're going!" He yelled at them.

Once Shawn got to the SBPD parking lot, he paused for a moment as he waited for Gus. Reality, or more specifically _non-reality,_ was catching up to him. He was in Looney Tune land, cops in the cartoons were always bumbling or extra vicious, and he didn't know which one it was…

Suddenly, something very small and very fast ran out of the precinct with two uniformed officers chasing after it. The small blur ended up circling the cops twice and causing them to crash into each other and fall down the stairs head over heels.

"Scratch that." Shawn said to himself as he got off his bike after seeing the small blue car pull up in the lot. "Bumbling it is."

They entered the precinct and it was full of activity. Papers were flying everywhere, and smatterings of both animals and humans were running around in uniforms going about their tasks. Even with his observation skills Shawn didn't know if he was going to be able to pick out anyone he knew. Especially if he had no idea what they looked like.

"This is crazy Shawn. We don't know anything about this place." Gus whispered.

Shawn glanced sideways at his best bud. "Gus, don't be a Warner Brothers rip off of Donald Duck. We'll be fine." Ignoring the indignant 'Tsk' aimed in his direction from the duck at his side, Shawn decided to go see the chief since she was the one person that would be easiest to find in the place. Striding up to her door they dodged a very small yellow bird carrying coffee in its feet, doing its best to not spill the hot liquid everywhere. "Hey Shawn. You better not let Lassiter see you. It's rabbit season." He chirped with a familiar speech impediment.

"Buzz?" Gus' eyes widened as he realized Buzz was incarnated as Tweety. "That is all sorts of wrong." But Buzz didn't hear him and was already flying away.

Shawn, taking things in stride, knocked on the Chief's door and burst in before getting an answer. He stopped suddenly in the doorway, causing Gus to ram into him from behind, sending them tumbling unceremoniously to the floor.

"OW! I thought things were supposed to hurt _less_ in a cartoon!" Shawn groaned painfully.

"Mr. Sssp-Sssp-Sssp… Shawn! What are you d-d-d… why are you here?"

From the tangle of gray fir and black feathers on the floor, the pair looked up and saw a female version of Porky Pig, Shawn remembered she was called Petunia, sitting in Chief Vick's chair. He pushed Gus off of himself and straightened his fur. "Chief? Um… you know if this whole thing is a huge figment of our imaginations, I just want you to know that I would never ever think of you as a… well…"

"As a wh-wh-what Mr. Spencer?" The pig asked.

Gus covered Shawn's mouth so he couldn't reply to that. "Nothing Chief." He leaned towards Shawn's ear. "Dude let's get out of here. She obviously doesn't know anything."

"Never mind Chief, was just seeing how you were doing…" They said their goodbyes.

As they exited the office, Shawn walked face first into a wall of white feathers. He looked up and stood back. Foghorn Leghorn was in front of him, big as life in a bright Hawaiian t-shirt. He recognized the pattern immediately. "Dad?"

"What's the matter boy? You look like you've seen a ghost… spirit that is." Shawn and Gus didn't react. They just stood there staring until a big wing-like hand smacked Shawn hard in the back. "I say, I say that's a joke boy! Spirits, psychic get it?"

"Yeah Dad, I get it." Shawn gasped, trying to get his wind back.

"Glad to hear it boy! Now I say, Juliet is lookin' for ya for a case n' stay out of Lassiter's way boy. It's rabbit season." With one more slap to the back that almost sent Shawn's skinny rabbit frame tumbling to the ground again, the rooster sauntered off.

"Does anyone find it odd that the chicken is the rabbit's father?" Shawn said to no one in particular. Turning to Gus, Shawn wanted to complain about the situation but he saw his friend was bent over with his eyes closed and was tightly holding his beak shut. Lispy snorts and chuckles were emanating from said beak.

"Oh HA HA HA..." Shawn grumbled. "It really says something about my imagination if dream you is laughing at me."

Gus stopped laughing, "Uh Shawn, how do you know that I'm not dreaming you?"

"Well, how do you know that I'm not dreaming you, dreaming of me?"

"I could be dreaming of you, dreaming of me, dreaming of you." Gus pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Let's agree to disagree that I'm dreaming of you, dreaming of me, dreaming of you, dreaming of me. Deal?"

"Deal." Gus fist bumped Shawn's furry paw.

A flurry of activity started around the precinct and the confused pair looked around, trying to see what all the fuss was about. The Chief popped out of her office and addressed them. "M-m-m-m... Shawn! Gus!" She stuttered. "G-g-get over to the bull pen. P-p-pronto!"

"You got it Chief." Shawn nodded and glanced around anything that could be his girlfriend.

"Uh, Shawn..." Gus tried to get his attention.

Shawn waved him off, "Not now I'm looking for Jules."

"Shawn!"

"What Gus?!" Shawn turned and his eyes followed to where his friend was pointing. "Is that Jules?"

There, coming down the hallway was a cream colored female rabbit with her long blond hair in a bun, wearing a professional blue pantsuit and carrying a stack of paperwork and pushing a bulletin board full of photos. Shawn's jaw literally fell to the floor in shock.

"EW! How do you do that!" Gus exclaimed.

Shawn shook his head and his jaw turned to normal as Juliet walked up to the bull pen. Both Shawn and Gus stared at the crime scene photos on the board. They showed a large anvil with furry arms and legs sticking out from underneath it. "Wow, dude should've looked up." Shawn joked.

Gus elbowed him. "Really Shawn?"

Juliet stood in front of the board and explained the situation. "The victim's name is Willy Kayote. He was traveling northbound out of Santa Barbara when the object struck and flattened him. Now, we have no evidence on who committed this crime, and we are asking the Psych team to help us out." She gestured in Shawn and Gus' direction.

As soon as she acknowledged them loud gunshots sounded and bullets hit around Shawn's feet. "What the!?" Shawn danced in place for a moment before taking off down the hallway.

Elmer Fudd appeared behind him and started chasing him down. "Get back here you!"

"D-d-detective L-la-la CARLTON!" The chief yelled and the shooting stopped. Just in time too because Shawn had run out of hallway. "W-what have I told you about sh-shooting in the precinct?"

Carlton put away his gun and hung his head. "Sorry Chief."

"Now, as I was saying," Juliet gave her partner a scowl, "Shawn and Gus will be helping us capture the person responsible for this."

As Juliet talked more about the case, Shawn eventually came out of hiding and Gus visually made sure his friend was okay. Just because it was cartoon land didn't mean people couldn't be killed, which was obvious since they had just gotten in on a murder investigation.

After Juliet was done, she went right over to Shawn and Gus. "Hey, I'm sorry about Carlton. Rabbit season and all."

"Hey, how come he didn't shoot you?" Gus asked.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "I'm his partner duh."

"Oh, right..."

"I'll meet you at the crime scene. Carlton will be there so be careful." She gave him another kiss and sauntered away.

Shawn watched her go and whistled, "Rabbit Jules is hot."

Gus stepped in front of his friend's vision. "Shawn focus! We gotta figure out how to get outta here. Wake up or something!"

"Oh, so now you are saying it's my dream now huh?" Shawn smiled smuggly.

"Well whoever's dream this is, we can't stay here. This place is _crazy_!"

Shawn slicked back his ears and grumbled, "Let's head to the crime scene first. Then we'll figure it out. If this isn't some kind of dream, we're in big big trouble."

Gus watched as Carlton started to clean his gun and stare at Shawn. "You got that right."

* * *

The crime scene was surprisingly normal for the situation they'd found themselves in. The body was currently being taken away, and was replaced by a chalk outline of where it used to be. There was one thing that really stood out to Shawn though, the giant lit up arrow sign that said "CLUE HERE."

"Well, that's rather obvious." Shawn said sarcastically.

Gus gave him a confused look, "What's obvious?"

"The sign there." Shawn pointed to it but it was slowly dawning on him that no one else was seeing it either. A couple human looking officers with large magnifying glasses were searching the area and seemed to pass it by more than once.

"I don't see a sign Shawn."

"Uh, never mind... but I'm gonna do my thing now okay?" Shawn put a hand to his head. "I'm getting something!" He yelled and walked up to the giant sign and looked where it was pointing. A large bird track was in the dust on the side of the road. "You've got to be joking me." He muttered under his breath. He almost smacked himself in the face. Willy Kayote sounded a lot like Wile E Coyote, and this must have been the Road Runner.

"I know who the killer is!" Shawn proclaimed. "He's about 5'8" blue with long legs and a purple mohawk."

Gus raised an eyebrow, "Shawn, are you describing who I think you're describing?"

"Yes! Definitely a bird of some kind!" Shawn continued to shout.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large trail of dust flew by them and Shawn could have sworn he'd heard "MEEP MEEP" in there somewhere. Coughing, he and Gus tried to clear the air by waving their hands. A rather ominous hissing noise accompanied the dust, which was starting to clear away slowly.

"Shawn, do you hear something?" Gus asked just as the dust settled away from their faces.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, it almost sounds like a..." Both of them looked down at their feet. The dust finally settled and there was a small barrel of TNT right in between them.

They both let out high pitched screams as the fuse ran out and a giant explosion engulfed them completely, causing everything to go black.

* * *

**END NOTES: ALRIGHTY! The poll is closed as of 12/25/2013! As stated before, each show is going to be different. Not all will be as cracky as this one. **


End file.
